sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Ore no Real to Netgame - Vol 1 Chương 4
Vol.1 - #04: Không ổn, cô gái mèo giống hệt người ngoài hành tinh mới chết ◇Offline◇ Đó là cuộc gặp gỡ không hẹn trước. Hôm đó, thời tiết đã xấu từ sáng sớm, khi tôi vừa về đến nhà từ trường thì thấy có một bóng người khả nghi đang đứng thập thò trước cửa. Sau vụ bị đột nhập hôm kia, tôi đã mua và lắp đặt sản phẩm tăng cường an ninh đơn giản của Home Center. Nó đã được lắp đặt sao cho vỏ chìa khóa cũng là một phần quan trọng của ổ khóa, nếu mở theo cách thông thường thì cũng phải tốn một khoảng thời gian. Có vẻ như người đáng ngờ đó đã phải vất vả với nó từ nãy đến giờ. Người đáng ngờ đó đội một chiếc mũ lưỡi trai khuất quá đôi mắt. Tuy nhiên, thân hình nhỏ nhắn và bộ đồng phục thủy thủ đó, nhìn sơ qua thôi cũng biết ngay đó là một cô gái. Trong đầu tôi lúc này chỉ nghĩ đến một đối tượng. Kẻ đã đột nhập vào nhà tôi. Phải, là con người thật của Hugues. Bị bắt quả tang rồi nhé. Đây sẽ là một đòn bất giờ dành cho hắn ta. Mình sẽ bắt hắn! Tuy nhiên, nếu bây giờ tôi mà lên tiếng thì có thể hắn sẽ chạy mất. Tôi nghĩ cách tốt nhất là mình nên núp dưới cái bóng của hàng rào, lẻn đến phía sau lưng hắn và “Bắt được rồi nhé!”. Nhưng nếu thế thì việc đột nhiên ôm chằm lấy một cô gái sẽ không ổn đối với sự miễn kháng của tôi. Do đó, tôi quyết định sẽ dùng cây dù mà mình có để khóa cánh tay hắn lại, như thế sẽ hạn chế được rủi ro. Tôi cầm cây dù ở một tư thế cúi thấp và tiến đến phía sau cô gái không hay biết gì. Và rồi, khi tôi chạm đến cánh tay mảnh mai của cô ấy thì— “Hyiioo!?” Cùng một tiếng hét the thé, cơ thế cô ấy như đông cứng lại. Nói sao nhỉ, thay vì mục tiêu là cánh tay, tôi đã chạm nhầm sang phần hông. “A, xin lỗi xin lỗi!” Tôi vội xin lỗi về vụ tai nạn do hành động vô ý của mình. “G-gì cơ!? O-oái, thôi chết!” Vì mọi chuyện diễn ra quá dữ dội nên chiếc mũ lưỡi trai của cô gái bị rơi ra ngoài. Ngay sau đó, mái tóc bạc bên trong xỏa ra. Một lọn tóc ngố dựng đứng trên đỉnh đầu. Màu tóc này thì không thể nào nhầm lẫn được. Một gương mặt quen thuộc đang đỏ bừng bên dưới mái tóc bạc. “R-Ricotta!?” “Ể??” Cô ấy hốt hoảng sờ vào đầu mình và nhận ra chiếc nón lưỡi trai không còn ở đó nữa. “Houwaaaa!?” Ngạc nhiên nhìn cô ấy, tôi nghĩ ‘Là Ricotta sao?’ trong lúc cảm giác kì lạ hôm họp mặt offilne lại trổi dậy. “Hừm... quả nhiên là anh đã đúng khi nghĩ rằng ta đã gặp nhau ở đâu đó.” “Hể? L-làm có chuyện đó được nya! Không thể nào nya! Ehehe...” Cô lấy nói bằng giọng điệu mèo mode và mỉm cười gượng gạo. Nhưng tôi vẫn kiên định. “Xin lỗi.” Tôi tiến một bước về phía trước và nhìn thẳng vào mặt cô ấy. “......a~” Cô ấy đỏ mặt và bật ra âm thanh như tiếng thở dốc, nhưng tôi không quan tâm. “Ư...” Tôi quan sát thật tỉ mỉ trong lúc cầm cự. Tôi nhớ rằng mình đã thấy kết cấu gương mặt này ở đâu đó. Cảm giác như nó nằm trong hồi ức xa xưa nhưng sau đó tôi đã không còn thấy nó trong một thời gian dài chẳng hạn. Hơn nữa, bộ đồng phục đó chẳng phải của trường trung học cơ sở trong thị trấn tôi ở sao? Ngoài ra, hàm răng và giọng nói dần khiến tôi liên tưởng đến một người trong tiềm thức. “Ưm... l-lẽ nào...em là...Rio?” “G-gì cơ!? Rio? Đ-đó là ai vậy nyan?" Mặc dù mở miệng phủ nhận nhưng trông bộ dạng em ấy rất bối rối. Không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa. Quả nhiên cảm giác kì lạ của tôi trong buổi họp mặt offline không sai chút nào. “Chính là em! Sagimiya Rio, em gái của anh, có phải không?" "Đừng tự tiện mộng tưởng người khác là em gái của mình chứ nya, em không thích đâu nya." "Hôhô, vậy sao?" Sau khi đã bình tâm, tôi đột ngột nắm lấy tay em ấy. "Vào đây nói chuyện với anh chút coi." "Fuee!? Đ-đợi đã!? Không, bỏ tay em ra!" Nôi lôi cánh tay đang chống cự của Ricotta (Rio) vào trong nhà. X X X Một lúc sau, tôi và Ricotta... à không, Rio, đã ngồi ở trong phòng khách. Thậm chí với tư cách là một người anh trai, tôi cũng không thể nhận ra gương mặt của em gái mình. Cơ mà, từ kiểu tóc cho đến biểu hiện và cử chỉ, đến cả giọng nói cũng khác hoàn toàn so với Rio mà tôi biết, nghe nói phụ nữ có thể biến đổi bản thân bằng cách trang điểm nhưng tôi chưa bao giờ được tận mắt chứng kiến. Hơn nữa, gần đây chúng tôi cũng ít khi gặp mặt nhau nên việc này có thể là một cái cớ tốt. “Mặc dù suýt chút nữa anh cũng không nhận ra nhưng... bộ dạng này của em là sao hả?” “Nyanya? Chuyện gì cơ nya? Em không hiểu Hiệp sĩ-sama đang nói gì cả nya.” “......” Hành động giả làm đôi tay mèo dễ thương của em ấy khiến tôi hơi dao động. Đúng là dễ thương thật đấy nhưng đừng hòng làm tôi phân tâm. “Được, đã vậy thì anh có cách này.” Nôi nắm sợi tóc ngố của em ấy và kéo mạnh. “Eii, anh sẽ gỡ bỏ lớp vỏ ngụy trang này!” “Ốiiiiiiiiii!?” Ngay sau đó, em ấy hét lên. “L-là tóc thật.......á!?” Tôi đờ người ra với đôi bàn tay thả lỏng. Nhưng mà, tôi thật sự không thể hiểu nổi, rõ ràng em ấy là Rio cơ mà. "Nè... tuy không biết thế nào nhưng em làm anh bất ngờ đấy. Cả biểu hiện cũng rất khác Rio. Nhưng mà nhé, em chấm dứt cái trò này đi có được không? Mặc dù đối với em, có thể anh chỉ là một người anh vô dụng, nhưng thà em hắt hủi anh chứ đâu cần phải biến mình thành thế này chứ?" "Đã bảo em không biết ai là Rio hết mà nya? Và tại sao Hiệp sĩ-sama lại bị hắt hủi nya?" "Vẫn còn tiếp tục à...... em giận anh đến nổi không chịu ngưng việc này sao?" Mặc dù nói với thái độ như tối hậu thư nhưng biểu hiện của em ấy lại trở nên rạng rỡ không ngờ. "Huhun♪ Bộ có chuyện gì không hay xảy ra với anh sao nyan? Như đã nói hôm trước, Ricotta là người hành tinh Nyanya đến từ hành tinh Nyanya cơ mà nya?" Chẳng lẽ em gái tôi là một necromancer à? Nó đã nọi hồn của người ngoài hành tinh về sao? Hay không lẽ là đầu óc nó có vấn đề? Nhưng dù thế nào thì, để chuyện này tiếp tục thì thật không ổn. Nghĩ vậy, tôi quyết định trở nên nghiêm túc. "Anh không quan tâm em đang nói gì nhưng nếu còn tiếp tục thế này, anh sẽ cắt đứt tình anh em với em đấy." " Ể♪ Thật vậy sao nya?" "Sao trông em vui quá vậy!?" "Bởi vì— nếu như thế thì em có thể tình tứ với Hiệp sĩ-sama mà không cần phải bận tâm đến chuyện anh em nữa nyan♪." "Hả?? Nói-cái-gì-cơ!? Câu vừa rồi của em chẳng khác nào tự nhận Ricotta = Rio cả!" "Ufufufufufufufufufufu......fuu—, fuu—" "Gì vậy chứ, cái giọng cười và tiếng thở giống như dã thú đó!?" "Tưởng tượng đến cuộc sống hạnh phúc cùng Hiệp sĩ-sama trong tương lai làm em thấy thỏa mãn ấy mà nya." "Thỏa mãn cái búa! Em đang suy nghĩ cái quái gì vậy!?" "Suy nghĩ nhiều thứ nya. Như chúng ta sẽ sinh ít nhất 5 đứa con chẳng hạn." "Em...! Em có biết mình đang nói cái quái gì không vậy!? Chúng ta là anh em ruột đó? Rút lại lời nói của mình ngay đi! Rút lại ngay!" "Ueeeeeeeeeee!?" "Chuyện này thật quá sức tưởng tượng mà!" Tôi thật sự không biết nó đang nghĩ cái quái gì nữa. "Trước hết, tại sao em lại ăn mặc như vầy, lại còn cách cư xử kì lạ đó nữa? Trông em hiện giờ hoàn toàn không giống là Rio mà anh biết! Đúng là đã lâu rồi ta không gặp nhau nhưng...... ít nhất lúc trước em không có như thế này." "B...bởi vì......uu" "Ể? Hể?" Đột nhiên, em ấy bắt đầu rơi nước mắt. Và tôi thì không hiểu chuyện gì cả. Bộ tôi đã nói điều gì sai sao? "Bởi vì...uu...đâu phải em muốn mình......thế này......đâu...hức..." "Aa......anh vừa nói điều gì làm tổn thương em à?......ch-cho anh xin lỗi." Vai em ấy khẽ run trong lúc nước mắt đang rơi. "Ricotta... thích onii-chan nhiều lắm...... Đây là cảm xúc thật của em. Nhưng anh em ruột mà có tình cảm với nhau thì không nên...... em đã nghĩ vậy. Phải giáp mặt với nhau mỗi ngày, em không thể kiềm chế được cảm xúc này. Vì thế cho nên em đã quyết định sống xa nhà. Tuy nhiên...” Giọng em ấy ngập ngừng. “Tuy nhiên sao?” “Bây giờ em đã có lý do để không cần phải kiềm chế nữa rồi. Ehehe.” “Kiểu lý do quái quỷ gì vậy!?” “Vì thế cho nên, anh có thể gọi em là Ricotta được không?” “Ư........” Chóp mũi tôi đỏ lên, tôi cứng họng trước cái nhìn chằm chằm bằng đôi mắt rươm rướm nước mắt. Có lẽ tốt hơn là tôi nên miễn cưỡng làm theo lời em ấy nói nhỉ...? Đây có thể cũng là một cơ hội tốt. Nếu làm thế thì có thể tôi sẽ lấp đầy khe vực nhỏ đã ngăn cách chúng tôi trò chuyện với nhau trong những năm gần đây. “À ờm... em là Ricotta, người hành tinh Nyanya đến từ hành tinh Nyanya...nhỉ?” “Phải nya.” Mặc dù thấy cái biệt danh ấy vô lý thế nào nhưng từ giờ tôi sẽ gọi Rio là Ricotta. Và Ricotta trông có vẻ rất vui sướng! Điều đó được thể hiện qua mọi cử chỉ trên cơ thể em ấy. Nếu có cái đuôi giống trong online thì chắn chắn lúc này nó đang vẩy liên tục vì hạnh phúc. “Nhưng mà tại sao phải là người ngoài hành tinh?” “Bởi vì nếu không như thế...... onii-chan đâu có chịu chấp nhận em, phải không?” “Gì cơ?” Tôi minh oan bằng cách hỏi lại. “Nếu em không phải là em gái của anh, anh sẽ tiến tới mà không cần do dự, phải không?” “Hảảảảả!? Tiến tới cái khỉ mốc! Em là em gái của anh! Đó là sự thật! Cho dù có là người ngoài hành tinh đi chăng nữa thì cũng vậy thôi!!” “Hiệp sĩ-sama là người có hứng thú với con gái 2D hơn con gái 3D mà nya nên em nghĩ anh sẽ thích mẫu người lập dị như vậy nya.” Cái thằng ‘anh’ ở trong đầu em mới là đứa lập dị ấy, tôi nghĩ. Ricotta chầm chậm đứng dậy khỏi cái ghế sofa và đến ngồi bên cạnh tôi. Sau đó, em ấy ôm chằm lấy tay tôi và tựa đầu vào vai tôi. “N-này......em đang làm gì vậy?” “Thể hiện tình yêu nya.” “Này!?” Ricotta cuộn người lại, trông giống hệt như một con mèo. “E-em đang nghĩ cái gì vậy!? Chúng ta là...” “Ricotta và Hiệp sĩ-sama. Có vấn đề gì sao nya?" "Không không, thế này chẳng phải rất tệ sao? Hãy đối diện với sự thật đi!" "Nếu vậy thì chỉ cần nói bọn Ricotta không có quan hệ máu mủ, em chỉ là em gái trên danh nghĩa của của anh là ổn." "Em gái trên danh nghĩa... làm sao có thể giải quyết như thế được! Cơ mà, d-dừng lại ngay..." "Ufu, ufufufufufu......" Ricotta kê gương mặt đỏ âu lên đùi của tôi. "Ớ, n-này! Anh có thể thấy được cái khe bên dưới xương đòn từ cổ áo đồng phục của em đấy!" "Anh thích nhìn bao nhiêu cứ nhìn nya." Em ấy nhìn tôi bằng gương mặt ‘Bộ có vấn đề gì sao?’, đã vậy còn kéo cổ áo ra nữa. Người đang ở trước mặt tôi, dù là Rio hay Ricotta thì cũng chẳng phải là em ruột của tôi hay sao? Trong lúc suy nghĩ như thế, một sợi tóc tạc sượt qua chóp mũi tôi, phát ra một hương thơm mờ nhạt. Nghĩ lại thì, tôi đã có cảm giác đó từ lúc trước. Trong gia đình, chỉ mỗi mình em ấy là có đặc điểm khuôn mặt khác biệt khiến tôi không nghĩ rằng em ấy được thừa hưởng gen giống như 3 người chúng tôi (tôi, cha và mẹ). Vì thế cho nên nếu quả thật Ricotta chỉ là em gái trên danh nghĩa thì chuyện đó hoàn toàn có thể xảy ra... Không, không thể nào có chuyện đó được! Tuyệt đối không! Cùng lúc đó, cảm giác chạy xuyên qua cốt lõi cơ thể mà tôi biết rất rõ xuất hiện. N-nếu cứ tiếp tục thế này thì sẽ nguy mất! "Kh-khoan đã!" Tôi đẩy Ricotta ra trong lúc đứng dậy. Vì quá bất ngờ nên em ấy ngây người ra, tôi cũng không biết phải nói gì, cả hai đều lặng thinh. Sao đột nhiên bầu không khí trở thành thế này rồi, mình phải làm gì đây? "A, phải rồi. Em ăn kem không? Hôm nay trời nóng quá. Ahaha...” Tôi chỉ có thể nghĩ ra một điều thảm hại như vậy. Dù sao thì tôi cũng bước đến tủ lạnh và lấy cặp Pabico (vị sữa chua) ra. Tôi nhanh chóng trở về chiếc ghế sofa, bẻ ra làm hai và đưa một nửa cho Ricotta. *Chú thích: Pabico – nhại kem đá Papico. “Của em đây.” “......a, cám ơn anh nya.” Em ấy nhận nó với vẻ ngượng ngùng. Sau khi đã yên tâm, tôi bứt đầu tuýp còn lại trên tay mình và bắt đầu hút kem bên trong. Nhớ lại thì lúc trước hai người chúng tôi cũng hay ăn cùng nhau như thế này. Những lúc đó, Rio chẳng bao giờ tự mình mở nó ra được......cả? “Mmm— uu—......” Tôi nghĩ là mình nghe được một giọng như cố gắng quá sức. Quả nhiên là em ấy vẫn đang chật vật với tuýp Pabico sao? Đúng là chẳng thay đổi gì nhỉ... “Có cần anh giúp một tay không?” “Em tự làm được.” Em ấy bướng bỉnh từ chối và lại tiếp tục như thế. Đúng là một tính cách tai hại. “A... đừng dùng quá nhiều sức như vậy!” “Kh-không sao đâu, em ổn mà...hya—!?” *Toẹt* Kem bên trong bắn ra như sốt mayonnaise. Đã nói rồi mà. “Bẩn hết rồi...” Ricotta làm gương mặt (><。) trong bộ dạng kem dính khắp người. Đúng là vẫn vụng về như ngày nào. “Cứ giữ nguyên như thế một lúc. Anh sẽ mang khăn đến ngay.” Tôi bỏ em ấy lại và chạy ngay vào phòng tắm. Nhưng ở đó chỉ có khăn của tôi và cha mẹ, thế là tôi lại phải tốn thời gian tìm trong tủ quần áo. Khi tôi vừa trở lại phòng khách với chiếc khăn mới tinh trên tay thì, “Ơ?” Ricotta đã biến đâu mất. Thay vào đó, tôi nghe được tiếng lục đục ở trên tầng 2. Chắc tại tôi chậm chạm quá nên trong lúc đó em ấy đã lên đó, tôi nghĩ thế trong lúc bước lên cầu thang. Quả nhiên tiếng lục đục ấy phát ra từ phòng của Rio. “Em có trong đó không? Anh mang khăn đến rồi đây này.” Tôi nói thế và mở cửa ra. Nhưng hành động đó quá bất cẩn, dù sao thì đấy cũng là phòng của một nữ sinh trung học. Do đó, tôi đã thất bại khi rơi vào một tai nạn có thể dễ dàng đoán trước như vậy. Nói rõ hơn thì, nếu quần áo bị bẩn thì ta sẽ thay đồ, đó là lẽ thường tình. Và người đang đứng bên kia cánh cửa mở rộng lúc này là Rio. Trong lúc tự hỏi tại sao em ấy lại cởi phần dưới trước thì hình ảnh con mèo in trên chiếc quần lót đập vào mắt tôi. Sự lựa chọn này, quả nhiên em ấy vẫn là Rio của ngày nào, tôi nghĩ như thế trong lúc cơ thể em ấy đang cứng đơ như tượng, tay cầm đồ cài tóc hình tai mèo, gương mặt đỏ như gấc. “...—!?” Tôi biết là em ấy vừa định nói một điều gì đó nhưng ý thức của tôi đã ngất đi trước khi tôi nghe được. Ghi chú ----- Category:Ore no Real to Netgame